123 slaughter me street Harry's family
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Harry was surprised when the Denson family adopted him into their family but worrying things begin to happen who is this silver masked person in their house how is he controlling Harry's older brother Tim and why is he forcing Harry's brother to kill everyone but most important how our Tim's puppets walking on their own "Harry" "mom"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The blue eyed family

Harry Potter was once again standing with a group of other kids in a line you see Harry was one kid in a hundred that was in a orphanage and what's more he has also been there for six years and already hated the place you see Harry's old family had left him as a baby here they didn't even leave anything about themselves all Harry knew was that his parents were dead and that his name was Harry Potter and his birthday that's it nothing else not how his parents died or why his Uncle and aunt had left him there the only thing he had was his baby blanket that had some animal pictures with what he had to guess was his family's nicknames underneath but even still Harry didn't know much about his family

But maybe he would get a new one some of the older kids had commented that he might get adopted faster because of the fact that he was pretty young even if he was 6 years old and also seeing as he was the youngest there but even still the family that came today didn't choose him instead a little girl was picked and slumping a bit Harry followed the rest of the kids to the playground outside and quickly Harry sat down where he usually did he was almost underneath a bridge and turning Harry watched the other kids climbing on the playground equipment while the older kids watched the younger ones and Harry had to admit whoever stated that orphanages were evil never saw this place it was pretty good, plenty of stuff for the orphans to do speaking of which Harry looked down at his art pad he had after chatting with the orphanages art teacher he had found that he liked drawing and after a bit at his last birthday the teacher had given Harry a art book and he was busy drawing something at the moment he was drawing two eyes and quickly Harry pulled out a dark blue colored pencil and started coloring in the eyes when he heard something and looking up Harry watched as something small and blue landed in his arms and looking down Harry found some kind of puppet it looked to be some kind of bird with a large plastic beak but what was surprising was the blue fur that colored the small puppet although it looked like it was missing pieces

"Oh hey good catch" someone said and looking up Harry saw a tall black haired man looking down at him from the bridge with his Basel blue eyes

"Hey kid mind sending me back the puppet I still haven't finished it" the man asked and nodding Harry pointed towards the doors

"Sure thing mister why don't you meet me by the front door" Harry said and nodding the man started walking away from the edge and seemed to be talking to some people and quickly Harry went and after talking to one of the orphanage workers he and another worker went towards the door only to find the man with three other people waiting at the door

"Hey thanks kid" the man said and know that he was closer to the group Harry could see that they were a family seeing as all of them had the same blue eyes even the little 2 year old baby

"Sure thing mister" Harry said smiling as he handed the man the puppet

"Mister huh no that won't work you can call me Tim mister goes to my father over there" the man Tim said before pointing at the other more bulkier man who playfully scolded at Tim as his wife seemed to smirk a bit as there little 5 year old girl giggled

"Well then I guess you can call me Mr. Tom Denson" the large man said holding out his hand that engulfed Harry's as he shook the other man's hand

"Harry Potter" Harry said smiling and soon enough the family had come inside after telling Harry why they had been walking through it seemed that Tom liked to hike and regularly tried to bring the family along his daughter Cassie loved it and held onto her father's every word while the mother of the group Sara held close the baby of the family little Sammy who on the spotted Harry happily waved at the orphan kid who smiled and waved back while the oldest child and that was used loosely was Tim who was actually 20 but still lived in the has many of his parents house while he worked on his puppet characters as he also worked on getting his college assistance in fact the puppet that he had dropped was one of his collage projects that he was hoping would help him get into college

"So Harry how old are you" Sara asked as she played with Sammy who gurgled up at Harry before he rolled a ball over to him and he carefully rolled it back

"In six although sometimes I swear I'm older" Harry said smiling as he caught the ball again and sent it back

"so where's your monkey and daddy" Cassie asked but she went quiet when her parents sent her a look while Harry barely flinched as he looked at them

"Eh don't worry about it Mr. and Mrs. Denson my Parents sent around any more all I know is that there dead was never actually told how they died while my uncle and aunt left me here when they were left with me" Harry said this caused Cassie to frown before she moved forward and hugged Harry who hugged her softly back after she got nods from her parents

"I'm sorry I hope I didn't make you sad" Cassie said with tears slowly going down her face although all Harry did was wave her worries away

"Heh don't worry I'm used to it by now" Harry said and he ignored how the other three family members scowled at this then as Harry played with Cassie the three adults talked then Tom and Sara walked off with one of the orphanage workers while Tim walked over towards Harry and Cassie while he held Sammy

"Hey you two having fun" Tim asked while he let Sammy play with another one of his puppets although this one was one of the ones that he had deemed broken it looked like a brown weasel only problem was his long teeth that were actually a foam but even still that along with the slightly reddened eye deemed the Puppet too scary although Sammy seemed to love the thing so much so that usually when it wasn't around him he would scream so Tim had started calling the Puppet The Screamer because of that

"Yeah Harry's showing me his drawings" Cassie said as Harry showed him them most were random objects or animals like a bird but then he got to his latest one which had the blue eyes and as Harry looked at it he pulled out his pencil and slowly drew a face that closely looked like Tim if a bit pudgy

"Wow that is pretty good Harry" Tim said seating down

"Huh yeah my art teacher stated that I was a good arrest for my age" Harry said as he tried to draw Time nose but made one side a bit too large but other then that it was pretty good then Tim saw his parents coming back and he watched as they shook one of the workers hands before Tom pocketed a piece of paper and know with a smirk Tim turned over to Harry

"Hey I think my Parents Want us" Tim said and with a confused face Harry got up and with Cassie following him the four walked over to Tom and Sara who smiled

"Okay come on guys it's time to go" Tom said and know with a frowns Harry and Cassie hugged each other as the parents lead them outside and slowly Harry turned around to head back in

"Hey where are you going Harry Denson" Tom asked and turning Harry froze

'Wait did he just say'

"Come on son we already signed the papers" Tom said and know smiling Cassie raced over jumping around as she pulled on Harry's arm and smiling Harry noticed that there was a bag in Sara's hands with his stuff and toting his art supplies Harry walked out with them after he got a happy nod from the worker and with tears in his eyes Harry followed his family out as Tim playfully put the puppet he saved on his head as they walked and with his new family Harry felt his life might just be getting better as behind him a person with a silver mask watched

* * *

Well what do you guys think it's pretty good also yes I changed some of the characters for 123 slaughter me street but you will understand why later


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The family meeting

It took Harry two years before he was comfortable enough to start calling Sara and Tom mom and dad but it had been easier with his brothers and sister all of which were happy to have there brother in the group in fact Harry and Cassie usually hang out the most together especially after Tim made Cassie a female version of the puppet Harry saved with it being pink instead of blue speaking of said Puppet it was know complete with green eyes unlike the other puppets that Tim made which all had blue eyes but what Harry found funny about the puppet Tim made for Cassie was the name he gave the puppet he called it the greeter because of the fact that Cassie always rushed for the door to greet anyone knocking and soon enough it became common for the family to see Harry and Cassie walking around with their Puppets along with Sammy who was know 4 years old and starting to slowly waddle around with his Screamer Puppet but what was special about today was that it was almost Halloween and the kids favorite Uncle and only uncle was coming over Uncle Ridge who was surprisingly a cop and his son Robert who was the same age as Harry 8 years old and it was these two that Cassie found behind the front door 4 days from Halloween

"Uncle Ridgey, Robby" Cassie yelled tackling her uncle in a hug as he laughed and brought her back inside while Robert or rather Robby followed them shaking his head at his cousin's behavior

"Oh come on Cassie you're getting too old for that" Robby said smirking as all Cassie did in return was stick her tongue out at him as the three made it into the living room where Harry and his mother was setting up the plates and such for the family

"Hey Ridgey you can put the little birdy in your arms over in this chair" Sara said as Ridgey tickling Cassie till she was laughing out loud and put her in the chair as he sat down in the chair beside her

"So green eyes seen anything interest lately" Ridgey asked while Harry placed a plate in front of him

"Huh other than that weird guy at the supermarket no" Harry said this caused Ridgey to look over at Sara with a raised eyebrow

"Some guy just up and walked up to us and shook Harry's hand even knew his name and thanked him for something" Sara said this caused the cop some worry but he shrugged it off

"huh I'll see if I can't look into that after Halloween of course" Ridge said as he hugged Harry close messing up his hair before letting the now smiling kid go back to helping his mother

"Harry can you be a dear and check on what Tim is up to" Sara asked and smiling Harry ran off for the basement door while Ridge sent a look over to Sara

"Huh for some reason Tim's been staying down in the basement heck I don't even know if he went to sleep last night" Sara said this caused Ridge to frown as he watched Robby and Cassie run of to play

"Hmm what's he doing down there" Ridge asked and all the answer he got was a shrug

While down in the basement Harry happily raced over to Tim's door and knocked

"Hold on huh I'm changing" Tim said from inside

"Heh it's me Tim" Harry said and as soon as the locks were unlocked Harry sent his brother a comical smirk

"And really your excuse his I'm changing" Harry said as he walked into the room to see several puppets on the table and his brother who looked like he hadn't shaved in the last couple of days and added to this fact was the dark bags under his eyes but he was smiling and Harry knew why unlike the rest of his family

"So our your presents ready" Harry said looking over the Puppets several of which were finished well all but two a yellow and blue one

"Almost I'm just putting in the last bit" Tim said as he bent down and carefully sewed in a big blue eye into the blue creature that after a bit Harry could see was a goat like creature

"So what are you going to call these two" Harry asked looking over at his brother who had moved over to the other puppet and was putting in the last stitches

"You will have to wait for that Harry I'm still stumped on how you figured me out on my presents" Tim said right as he snipped the string and pulled up the puppet it was bright yellow with wings that seemed to have veins and two bright blue eyes but it was then that Harry noticed something the puppet was almost just as big as he was

"Why did you make them so big" Harry asked but then he spotted something familiar in the back before it along with all the other Puppets were quickly placed in a box

"Well know that that's done what did you come down here for green eyes" Tim asked smiling over at his brother who smirked

"Uncle Ridge and Robbys here" Harry said and know smiling even more Tim got up out of his chair and with his little brother walked up the stairs and instantly there mother started berating Tim for not taking care of himself and sent him upstairs to get a well needed shower then after Tim came down and everyone had supper Tim stood up

"Okay before you guys leave I have something for all of you guys" Tim said and know interested the family watched as Tim got up and went down stairs and after a bit he came back up with a box

"When I heard you guys were coming over I decided to speed these guys and gals up so I could show you guys" Tim said before he started pulling out the puppets and surprising Ridge gave the one he pulled out to him

"Huh okay why are you giving me a blue goat" Ridge asked this just caused Tim to smirk

"Well it's you Uncle Ridge I decided to make each of my Puppets a fury copy of all you guys although I call that one the Follower" Tim said as Ridge looked down at the puppet who know seemed a bit more

"Heh I get it the blue color is to match my police uniform and follower heh this is brilliant Tim" Ridge said as the others nodded then Tim pulled out a yellow puppet and handed it to Robby

"This one I'm planning on calling the waiter after all you do love your jump scares Robby" Tim said as Robby happily hugged the yellow dragon Puppet

"Wow a dragon ha that means I'm the strongest" Robby said as he made the Waiter fly around

"And here's yours dad it took awhile to find a name for the big guy but I decided Seeker on the fact that you love to lose stuff and seek them out" Tim joked while tossing what had to be the biggest Puppet to there equally big father who smiled at the big blue guy

"Well I'm impressed this although I think you added a bit too much weight on me" Tom said looking at the Seekers plush stomach which was sticking out

"Heh sorry had to put a lot of stuffing in him to make him that tall" Tim said as he reached in and pulled out another Puppet this one looked somewhat like the Greeter except she didn't have a feathery coat instead she had a ruff around her neck

"And here's yours mom I started to run out of feathering when I just decided it would look better without and added a more leathery look I call her Revenge because I know if someone messed with any of us you'd be out for revenge" Tim said as they watched their mother look up with a look sent our way

"Of course I would no one hurts my children" Sara said then all of them smiled as Tim pulled out a bigger version of a puppet that had Sammy wide eyed and reaching forward as much as he could

"Yep here you go big guy a bigger version of Screamer" Tim said handing the puppet over and all of them laughed as Sammy looked up at the giant for him anyway puppet

"Thenk you bubua" Sammy said using his very little ability to talk

"And don't think I forgot you two" Tim said as he pulled out a larger version of Greeter causing Cassie to almost break Harry's glasses with her screech of delight but then Tim frowned

"Huh what the heck Harry's is supposed to be in here as well huh most of left it back in the basement I'll be right back" Tim said standing up before he went through the kitchen and into the basement

"Hey Harry what do you think of this" Cassie said showing him a picture it had Tim on it with some kind of red owl on his head

"Think Tim could make a puppet like this it could be his Puppet" Cassie said and smiling Harry nodded before he turned towards their mother

"Hey mom can me and Cassie go show Tim something" Harry asked and smiling she nodded as Sammy tried his best to pet his giant screamer on the head while they watched laughing and quickly the two walked down the stairs and headed towards Tim's work room when they heard a noise

"Hey who are you what are you doing in my parents house" Tim's voice said before someone else spoke

"Imperio" someone hissed and both brother and sister paused when everything went silent

"What did you, huh I can't move" Tim's voice softly came through the door as the pair moved towards the door and slowly opened it to see Tim standing straight backed as a man in a black cloak and with a silver mask stood in front of him with what looked like a stick pointed at him

"Hmm you are a strong one but that doesn't matter you will do my orders know then does one Harry James Potter live here" the man asked and with a twitch as the only give away that he was fighting whatever the man had done to him

"Yes what do you want with my little brother" Tim hissed but then he froze as he spotted a pair of green eyes staring wide eyed into the room alongside a pair of blue

"Hmm well this will be good know here's your orders servant I want you to kill everyone in this house with this knife here" the man said and the two watched as Tim flinching and fighting picked up the knife and held it in his shaking hand as in the other was Harry's puppet what happened next would haunt Harry's dreams as Tim with teeth held together as he tried to force himself to do something other then ordered turned towards the door right as Cassie opened it hitting the man in the mask with the door making his mask fall as he instantly turned and Harry spotted his face saw the man's cold grey eyes stared at him before a glare appeared on his face and his almost pale white hair fell onto his face

"Potter kill him" The man ordered and with a swiftness that surprised them all Tim moved and with a twist of his knife Cassie fell to the floor blood slowly appearing around her heart as Tim stared wide eyed at what he had done and as Harry ran and ran as the man sent a bright green light his way as he ran straight into a unscrewed vent and dived into it and started to climb as the man repeated his previous order

"Kill everyone in this house servant except me and you, kill them!" the man hissed as Tim shaking and with tears in his eyes walked out of the room with the man not seeing the blood coat Cassie's puppet or how The Greeters blue eyes got a glow to them

* * *

well that came around fast and who all can guess who the silver masked man is proboly all of you but know what Harry has to get out of his own house as his Brother is being forced to kill although good news those of you that have played the game or seen it before proboly already know what happens next although I'll be changing a few things


	3. Ghost is currently unavailable

"Hello cd here! Your probably confused and wondering where's ghost or who are you if you don't already know me I'm cd ghosts little sister"cd says happily smiling

"Cd ! Get to the point!"Ghost yells annoyed with his hand

"Alright alright any way ghost is currently unavailable for the time being since he got into a workplace accident which currently damaged one of his hands making it where he can't really write anything at the time being but if he wants any small short things up i will gladly write them out for you all and him of course"cd says smiling innocently

"Nope that's not happening" Ghost yelled as he took the phone with his good hand

"Fine anyway I shouldnt stay in here long I have to go wash clothes see ya"cd states walking out the door waving

"K see yah sis" Ghost typed with a single finger it is hard to type with one hand

"And remember everybody keep your work area clean or else end up with a busted arm" Ghost stated raising his right hand which was covered in gauze from the wrist up

"And I'm right handed to" Ghost stated scowling

"Sorry guys"

Also sorry about how this originally turned out


End file.
